


you know

by saythefuckingnname



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, not really bc soonyoung is a teaching assisstant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythefuckingnname/pseuds/saythefuckingnname
Summary: jeon wonwoo is a sexy professor and soonyoung is a mature, consenting teaching assistant





	

**Author's Note:**

> bitch what the Fuck is wrong with me?

“I think we’ll stop the lesson there for today.” Wonwoo puts down his notes and crosses to stand at the front of the class, staring around at all his students as they start to pack their bags. “Next time, we will work on your final papers.” He calls over the idle clatter and he knows that some students might not catch his words but he says it for the benefit of those that actually care and aren’t just here for the credits. “See you next class!” His students break out into small clusters and Wonwoo turns to erase his scribbling on the blackboard, reflecting on his lecture but he doesn’t get that much time to himself.

“You said ‘um’ thirty-four times today.” A voice pipes up from behind and Wonwoo stiffens, shoulders cementing and brows drawing tight. He forces his body to relax though, takes a deep breath before he lets it out real slow because it isn’t odd for him to be speaking to one of his three teaching assistants, even if this particular TA happens to be the one he’s fucking. No one can tell that from first glance anyway. “Which is an improvement because you said it fifty-three times last class.”

“Soonyoung-ah,” Wonwoo sighs, dropping the board eraser to the edge before he claps his hands clean and spins around. “You think you’d watch the students in your section to make sure they aren’t texting in class.”

“You are far more interesting.” Soonyoung leans in as he drops his voice low so no passing students can hear the half innuendo-ed remark. Wonwoo opens his mouth to snark back but, at that exact moment, some students walk up with notebooks out and pens poised, questions on the tips of their tongues and Wonwoo can’t help but sigh a little because this is his life as a teacher.

Soonyoung moves over to where he sat in Wonwoo’s lecture while Wonwoo answers the questions as best he can and Soonyoung cleans up his spot, packing his bag. He sits in the front row but completely off to the side so, when Wonwoo sweeps his eyes across the class, they land on Soonyoung last and no one notices Soonyoung licking his lips with malicious intent. It always has the effect of Wonwoo stuttering in his sentence and turning away with hurry, frowning at some invisible dot at the back of the room until he catches himself again.

Now though, Soonyoung watches as Wonwoo ushers the last of the students away so he can continue cleaning up his class and Soonyoung moves forward, making his attack. “So,” He says as he perches himself on the edge of Wonwoo’s desk, watching as he finishes clearing off the blackboard.

“So,” Wonwoo parrots back, trying to sound unaffected as he puts down the eraser again but his brain had started spinning the moment that last student clicked the door shut.

“You know,” Soonyoung chuckles and glares at Wonwoo playfully before his lips curl up in a wide smirk. Soonyoung glances over his shoulder to where the clock is hung up by the door, nodding at it idly. “You ended class twenty minutes early.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo walks over and sits down at his desk, shuffling his papers together until they are in a neat pile. “I want to give everyone time to brainstorm on the essay.”

“The essay you haven’t assigned yet?” Soonyoung raises an eyebrow petulantly before he shuffles to the edge of the desk and toes against Wonwoo’s knees lightly, glancing down at his thighs as he does. “Or did you want to give time to something else?”

Wonwoo doesn’t answer. Instead, he reaches forward to cup Soonyoung’s cheek and smooth out the pout his lips have shaped into. Wonwoo slides his hand down to Soonyoung’s throat to pet away any worries he might have in the pit of his stomach and, right before Wonwoo pulls him forward, he drinks down the youth in Soonyoung’s face and that flicker in his eyes that comes with infantile uncertainty.

And then Wonwoo kisses him gently. Their kisses always starts out soft and easy, chapped lips catching against each other, but they keep it light; that way it’s much easier to pull away in the event that someone walks in on them but, then again, no one ever has. Soonyoung goes, all pliant like, when Wonwoo tugs him off the desk and into his lap, hooking Soonyoung’s legs over his own.

Wonwoo groans as Soonyoung’s weight presses down on his groin, wrapping his arms around Soonyoung’s waist to hug him close as he starts bucking his hips up. Wonwoo breaks their lip lock to glide his mouth over Soonyoung’s jaw, kissing at his skin to pull moans from his throat before he palms down Soonyoung’s chest and pushes a hand up the front of his shirt. Wonwoo growls into Soonyoung’s throat when Soonyoung starts grinding down and he nips punishingly at the joint from his neck to his shoulder.

“How long’ve you been hard?” Soonyoung moans weakly, threading his hands into Wonwoo’s hair to tug at his locks as he feels the press of it against his ass.

Wonwoo pulls away from Soonyoung’s throat and shakes his head free from Soonyoung’s hand, ducking into the other side of Soonyoung’s throat to growl into the flushing skin. “Since you walked in wearing this skin tight shirt,” Wonwoo breathes lowly, arching up to nip at Soonyoung’s lobe peevishly as he plucks at the hem of Soonyoung’s shirt. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Soonyoung shudders and drops his head back between his shoulder, grinding down into Wonwoo’s lap before he snaps his head up and leans into Wonwoo’s shoulder. He whimpers, knotting his fingers into Wonwoo’s blazer to tug him close and buck weakly into his stomach.

Wonwoo grabs at Soonyoung’s jaw with just a bit more force than necessary but he just twists Soonyoung’s head to hiss into his ear. “Fix it.”

Soonyoung shakes free from Wonwoo’s grip and dives in with a bruising kiss, teeth gnashing at Wonwoo’s bottom lip as his hands cup Wonwoo’s throat. Soonyoung starts squirming out of Wonwoo’s lap, kissing him twice more before he ducks under Wonwoo’s desk and Soonyoung kneels in front of Wonwoo on the floor. Wonwoo groans at the sight, petting a hand through Soonyoung’s hair when Soonyoung’s hands drop to start fussing with Wonwoo’s belt.

Soonyoung pushes up Wonwoo’s shirt and pops the buckle on his dress pants, tugging them down before he squirms Wonwoo’s cock from its confines. Soonyoung licks his lips as he feels it pulse hot under his palm and he doesn’t hesitate to stretch his lips over the head of it, flicking his tongue over the slit. Wonwoo lets out an almost embarrassingly loud moan in the empty class room because Soonyoung sucks cock like it’s worship.

Soonyoung clasps his hands around Wonwoo’s cock like he’s praying and he works his lips down over the length of it almost patiently, letting his mouth adjust to the stretch of it. Wonwoo laces his hand in Soonyoung’s hair when Soonyoung pulls back as if he’s scared he’ll get left in this vulnerable state but Soonyoung just runs a hand up to his fringe to brush it away before he ducks back in. He hollows out his cheeks as he sucks Wonwoo down, lips pressed against his fist as he goes as far as he can and his jaw aches from the delicious stretch, tongue weighed down by the press of it.

“You’re such a good boy.” Wonwoo tightens his fist into Soonyoung’s hair as he flexes his hips up so Soonyoung can’t jerk back, working into a slow rhythm when Soonyoung doesn’t show any frantic signs. He starts pumping up with thrusts, growing more shaky and jerky than he would like to admit but he feels Soonyoung gag around him every time he nudges at the back of Soonyoung’s throat and he just wants to keep doing it forever.

Wonwoo bows into the chair and lets his head fall back against it, dropping his hand to Soonyoung’s shoulder as Soonyoung starts to take control of the speed and Wonwoo can feel his balls drawing up tight from the sheer suction of Soonyoung’s mouth working away at his heated flesh. Wonwoo’s skin tingles with pure pleasure and he squeezes at Soonyoung to warn him when heat starts to bubble away in the pit of his stomach but Soonyoung doesn’t show any signs of pulling away any time soon.

Wonwoo can feel his cock throbbing away in Soonyoung’s mouth, seconds away from release, and he tries to hold back but Soonyoung’s mouth is like heaven itself so Wonwoo just lets his jaw drop open in a guttural moan as he comes in hot, thick stripes. “F-fuck,” He stutters out with one more upward thrust before he just settles back against the chair and Soonyoung lets come flood into his mouth but doesn’t swallow it down.

He lets it leak out of the corners of his mouth instead, scale down the sides of Wonwoo’s cock and pool thickly at Wonwoo’s groin, and Wonwoo starts to complain when he suddenly hears his classroom door creak open and his heart seizes up in his chest. Wonwoo scoots as close as he can to his desk for discretion because he does not plan on getting caught now but it only serves to thrust his cock back into Soonyoung’s mouth and Wonwoo muffles a final moan with pursed lips.

Wonwoo tries to keep a smile on his face for his student’s sake – he even recognizes the boy. His name is Junhui, a transfer student from China, and he is in Soonyoung’s section of students, quiet and reserved but one of the brightest in Wonwoo’s class. All Wonwoo wants him to do is piss off but Junhui just walks closer, stopping around the third row when he finally looks up from the class course pack.

“Seonsang-nim, I just came to ask you about…” Junhui trails off as he finally meets Wonwoo’s eyes and Wonwoo tightens his fist in Soonyoung’s hair because he swears he sees realization in Junhui’s eyes. “Are you okay, seonsang-nim? You’re looking a little red.”

“I’m fine.” Wonwoo stutters out, sitting up a little straighter as he tries to give the façade of composure but he crumples when Soonyoung’s tongue starts working at him, suckling softly to clean him up as if there isn’t someone else in the room and they aren’t seconds away from being found out. Wonwoo squeezes his eyes shut and grimaces as his toes curl in his shoes, taking a shaky breath before he can finally look up again.

“I’m really just,” He heaves out, trying to come up with an adequate answer but then he feels Soonyoung pull off his cock and he lets out a cry, buckling forward. “Sorry, can we pick this up during my office hours? I’m feeling out of sorts at the moment.” Wonwoo doesn’t know how he manages to do it but he blurts the whole sentence without a single stumble and even manages to look at Junhui with set eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Junhui starts backing away, smiling and raising his hand in a half hearted wave. “I’m sorry for bothering you, seonsang-nim. Hopefully you feel better soon.”

“Thank you.” Wonwoo drops his head to the desk as soon as he hears the classroom door clip shut and he lets out a weak whine when fingers tuck him back into his pants, unable to hold back from bucking up just the slightest bit. He kicks his feet at the ground as shivers run up his spine and he wants to bury himself in a hole because he just knows his cheeks are flushed red.

“How was that?” Soonyoung asks in a tentative voice and Wonwoo practically hauls Soonyoung up in his lap, cupping Soonyoung’s throat before he reaches up to press his thumb through Soonyoung’s swollen lips.

“Just, fucking…” Wonwoo trails off before he shakes his matted hair. “I can’t believe…” Wonwoo finally looks up to notice the uncertain look in Soonyoung’s eyes and he nearly jumps forward, wrapping his arms tight around Soonyoung’s waist to placate him. “Jesus, Soonyoung, you know you’re…” Wonwoo struggles for words, completely disowning his title as literary professor. “You’re wonderful.” Wonwoo finally manages to get it out but it just barely breaks the surface for everything that Soonyoung is. “You know that right?” Wonwoo shakes his head again before he cups Soonyoung’s cheek, thumbing gently over the line of his jaw. 

Soonyoung ducks into Wonwoo’s shoulder before he twists his head up to speak into his neck. “Is this a twisted way of saying you love me?” Soonyoung asks in a low mumble but Wonwoo doesn’t answer.

Wonwoo doesn’t want to say yes because he’s pushed these feelings down over and over again but they just keep brewing under his skin. He doesn’t say no either because of the way Soonyoung is looking at him, eyes translucent with tears and trust. In place of words, Wonwoo cups Soonyoung’s cheek and brings him close, guiding their lips together in one swift move. He can still taste the musk on Soonyoung’s lips and on the roof of his mouth when he sneaks his tongue in further.

Their lips smack when they break apart and Wonwoo leans his forehead against Soonyoung’s gently, dragging the back of his knuckles over Soonyoung’s cheek. “Yeah, I guess it is,”

Soonyoung leans into Wonwoo’s hand and shuts his eyes, a small smile spreading on his lips as he turns and kisses at Wonwoo’s palm. “Okay,” He breathes when he opens them again. They sit there for a moment, just staring at each other in sheer admiration before Soonyoung clears his throat and slides off Wonwoo’s lap smoothly, swiping a palm over the wet spot at the front of his jeans before he reaches for his backpack. He starts heading toward the classroom door but he stops and glances over his shoulder. “I’ll see you?”

“See you.” Wonwoo smiles, scratching at his neck before he bobs his head just once. Wonwoo watches as Soonyoung heads out of his class before he sinks down and lets out a long sigh, palming a hand down his face. 

_** end. ** _

**Author's Note:**

> YALL u know i was out here busting my ass writing these fics bc my ao3 invite didnt come thru in time but also is this my Kink? why am i like this? :(


End file.
